Ashley Vonmey Kresnik
Ashley Vonmey Kresnik is a major character in the story, "Highschool DxD: King's Conquest," and is the adoptive sister of Noctis Chulainn Novumundus, the prince of the kingdom of Novumundus. She is a natural-born Holy Sword-wielder, and the holder of the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. Ashley is considered to be among the strongest members of the Kresnik Clan, second only to her father. As the holder of the Holy Sword, Caliburn, she believes it is her duty to preserve the order of the world, and eliminate all distortions from it. She also has something of a brother complex, and often daydreams about dating Noctis, despite her vehement denials. Appearances Ashley is a young woman in her teens, bearing golden hair, gem-like green eyes, and bearing a finely shaped body that often earns her many a stare from men, especially from Issei. She mostly wears a white buttoned shirt with a dark blue skirt, and during the winter, has on a tanned blazer with a light blue skirt. During the Rating Game, and subsequently the battles proceeding it, such as the encounter with Kokabiel, she dons a shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. Personality Ashley is like any Kresnik, strong-willed, charismatic, and hard to break. Typically stoic, she embodies the spirit of a warrior, seeking a battle that proves her worth, and against someone she respects or admires, such as her father or adoptive brother. Other than these qualities, however, she is very mature for her age, but still has a feminine side to her, as she likes cute things like pandas, bears. Her most unique point, however, is her love towards her brother. Ever since first seeing him when he arrived in her care, she has become extremely attached to him, far more so than just a mere sister sibling. She adores him dearly, and thinks the world of him, and would do anything to protect him and make him happy. Of course, when someone calls her out on her "brother complex," she heavily blushes and denies such claims. In regards to the Christian Factions, as well as the state of the world, she enjoys the times of peace, but is annoyed with it's politics, and those who want to start another Great War. Like her brother, she views them with hatred and loathing, especially towards the Hero Faction when she learns of them from her brother, calling them false heroes. She also has mixed feelings about Issei, as while she dislikes his perversion, she admires his unwavering determination, and even offers to help him train in preparation for the Rating Game. History Ashley was born as the daughter of the chief of the Kresnik Clan, Marduk, and to an unnamed woman who she loved greatly. Having lost her mother at childbirth, she was mostly raised by her father and the other members of her clan. She quickly grew into their customs, and trained to become a warrior in her own right. It was also revealed that she was a natural-born Holy Sword wielder, which only further increased her talents when she unlocked her Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, which forges any holy blade of her choosing, with the exception of the Excalibur Fragments, and her own blade, Caliburn. It is unknown how she received the famed sword, but according to Marduk, it had been hidden away in a small shrine, as if meant to be discovered by it's future master one day. When she was ten, she soon received a younger sibling in the form of Noctis Chulainn Novumundus, a young infant who was the prince of the kingdom of Novumundus. She immediately fell for the infant at first sight, which became the start of her hardcore brother complex. Powers and Abilities Having been trained at a young age, Ashley has been gifted with numerous talents stemming from her own potential, being well-versed in various forms of combat and weaponry. Unlike most members of her Clan, she takes a preference to the art of swordplay, and was taught several styles of martial arts, ranging from Japanese Karate, Jujitsu, Mui Tai Boxing. She was also taught to strengthen her own body, therefore boasting great physical strength, stamina, and endurance, far more so than the average human. Other than physical strength, Ashley has also been taught to strengthen her mind, able to withstand assaults on her own mind, if one were to try and break her spirit Equipment Quotes To Rias: "D-Don't be absurd! I-I don't like my brother! ...N-No, that's what I mean! I-I do like Noctis-niichan, b-b-but not THAT way! S-stop laughing dammit!" "This is the power of the Kresnik Clan! The sword that shall deliver true justice to all!" To Kiba: "Are you a blithering idiot? You despise me, simply because I was born as someone who wields a holy sword naturally? Are you seriously this vain? Ask yourself, which one of us do you hate more? Me, because I am a natural-born Holy Sword wielder? Or yourself, because your frustrated at your own helplessness?" Trivia * According to the author, Ashley is '5, 5" ft tall, and her weight is undisclosed. * In her past time, Ashley likes to polish on her sword work, and watch soap operas. She is an avid fan of the famous Phantom of the Opera musical. Like Noctis, she also likes classical literature, but doesn't like Shakespeare's works all that much. Her only favorite work from his pieces is A Midsummer Night's Dream. Regarding her taste in music, she prefers Classical Jazz and Old Blues. * According to the Magicians, Ashley's strength is S-Rated. * Her favorite food is Strawberry Cheesecake. * In an omake, it was stated that Ashley prefers men who are "like her brother." * In some bonus material, if given the choice, Ashley would prefer having a traditional Japanese-style wedding. * Ashley prefers a husband who is like her brother, strong-willed, charismatic, charming, and will stand by her side, no matter what. * Ashley's appearance is based on Arturia Pendragon, or Saber, from the series, "Fate/stay night." She also shares similarities from both Arturia and Miyuki Shiba, a character from "The Irregular at Magic High School." She holds a major brother complex, and wields the sword Caliburn, also known as Excalibur, which was the key point in the beginning of the legend of the King of Camelot. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans